


阿瓦隆迷宫

by Dongzaodawang



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongzaodawang/pseuds/Dongzaodawang
Summary: 大纲文，梗出《楚门的世界》
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	阿瓦隆迷宫

亚瑟·潘德拉贡是一出大型中世纪真人秀的男主角，从婴儿时就被摄像机24小时记录，并播放给全世界，《永恒之王》永不断更，介质原因也不能阻止它冲击收视率榜单。亚瑟的脸印在儿童饮料的包装上，3d模型制作成兵人销往各地，而本人对这一切一无所知。

节目组侵犯隐私权的行为当然是违法的，但依照当代生物学伦理的观点，亚瑟并没有完整的人权，他是制片人夫妇的基因制造出来的仿生人。仿生人在社会上是二等公民，但在城市一样庞大的摄影棚中，亚瑟是唯一的王子。《永恒之王》剧组以细节考据出名，他们营造了一个英雄史诗和田园牧歌并存的世界，灌输给男主角那些存在于文献中的古典精神，荣誉，勇气，责任，牺牲，像培养一位真正的国王那样培养他。

每个夜晚黄金档时段，被工作折磨得身心俱疲的社畜们打开电视，收看奇迹亚瑟环游C村。旅途中他经受种种考验，开启失落的宝藏，盘踞在他道路上的怪兽是实验室合成生物，一个赛一个畸形，植入过动作预设芯片，现代观众看来颇为搞笑，经常被截图做成表情包，但在男主角眼中都是真正不可言说的恐怖邪恶之物。他既没听说过切尔诺贝利，也没见识过一战中马克沁机枪击败骑兵，金发少年挥舞着他的钢剑冲向怪物，有一种堂吉诃德般的愚蠢和豪勇，让人类回想起纯真年代。他们为之欢呼“long live the King”，他们为之买单。

制片人乌瑟妻子早逝，把全部精力都投入到这个秀，尽管法律并不承认，但他把亚瑟视为亲儿。他精心设计一个孩子在成长过程中需要经受的挫折、诱惑、适量的叛逆，以惊人顽强的毅力排除掉一切不稳定因素，他自信为亚瑟搭建了一个比真实世界好得多的世界。

梅林是道具组主管巴里诺的儿子，科技小天才，放假的时候在剧组打杂。有一次场地布置出了点纰漏，道具组还没撤，亚瑟已经要过来了，编剧急中生智安插了一个偶遇平民少年的情节，其他人躲藏起来，推小男孩梅林上前对付亚瑟，就像丢出一只飞盘吸引寻回犬的注意。于是梅林和亚瑟不打不相识。

后来巴里诺因为事故去世，母亲生了病，家里没钱供梅林念书。剧组向梅林提供了一个长期演职，辛苦但是薪水很高，梅林接受了。亚瑟年纪渐长，行动力和破坏力与日俱增，要满足他探索世界的冒险欲望变得越来越麻烦，需要有人疏导他的精力，约束动荡的心灵。但节目团队培养英雄气概的同时也滋长了男孩的自负，潜意识里，他知道世界活该围着自己打转，他们开了这个头，给洋娃娃戴上纸王冠，就休想男孩再将大人看做与自己平等的人。乌瑟急需对亚瑟施加影响，幼兽却把他的提线木偶都撞飞了。

只有梅林取得他的全部信任。青少年亚瑟对任何女孩的兴趣都没有对比武来得大，梅林把比武降格为幼稚的打闹——武术指导扮演的伟大骑士们终于可以放放假，亚瑟执着于把自己的弱鸡男仆打翻，乐此不疲，像一只发疯的汤姆追逐杰瑞。

高薪是个陷阱，等梅林看穿资本家的黑心肠，为时已晚，他领着一份工钱，身兼演员、道具师、场地、配音、书记员、心理辅导、医师、幼教、保姆、保洁。更糟糕的是，他对主角产生了同情。编剧不停地把亚瑟抛入各种戏剧化的困境，只为保证收视率。梅林和编导组争吵，阻挠他们的计划，强行为亚瑟制造了一些小奇迹，甚至故意破坏摄像头。

他越来越无法忍受帮助节目组哄骗亚瑟，每一个光辉正义的字眼说出来都变成相反的意思。过去无论出现何种纰漏，引起亚瑟的疑惑，梅林都能轻松敷衍，打上补丁——亚瑟粗心大意，又那么信赖他。但他决心不再配合。

他们一同游览整个卡梅洛特，亚瑟引以为豪的领土其实只不过村庄大小。当梅林终于鼓起勇气，决心向亚瑟揭露真相时，乌瑟把他开除了。从前的种种异常都被解释为魔法的力量，卡梅洛特被设定为坚决反对巫术，因为引入过量的魔法元素将会预算超支，“梅林是个巫师，”其他演员对年轻的国王窃窃私语，“他密谋颠覆王国。”此言倒也不假。

乌瑟指责梅林忘恩负义，他捅破了天，整个节目组都要停工失业，更重要的是，亚瑟怎么承受得起？亚瑟只知道一种生活，那就是身为君主，身为英雄。梅林重病的母亲需要剧组为治疗费用买单，他受到胁迫，不得任性自专。

国王不能姑息叛国行为，他所受的教育刻骨铭心，正义高于一切，但他也无法下令处决最好的朋友，于是送梅林上了去阿瓦隆的船，永世不得回返卡梅洛特。乌瑟为了防止亚瑟对海（其实只是一片人工湖）对面有什么产生好奇，在童年时代一遍又一遍地向他重复这个真理——阿瓦隆是死者的圣地，精灵的乐土，直到完成了此世功业的英灵才能渡过迷雾之海。

告别之际，梅林向亚瑟展示了3D投影的红龙，亚瑟不得不确证他是巫师。他再也不是那个轻信他人的亚瑟了，信任是珍贵的东西，一经付出便无法收回，只够给予很少的人。

男仆离开之后，奇迹再也没眷顾亚瑟，他时常想，驱逐了梅林，魔法便将这片土地抛弃。依照导演的设计，他和桂妮薇儿结了婚，人人都说她是完美的新娘，世纪婚礼上节目组疯狂植入广告，穿帮无数。

亚瑟发现妻子和兰斯洛特有私情，其实王后对桂妮薇尔只是一份演艺工作，压力大，不能上网，和满脑子中世纪思想的“丈夫”更难交心，自然而然同兰斯洛特的扮演者发生了感情。亚瑟却远没有从前对梅林那样怨愤，他成长了，仅仅担心王后和骑士会受到伤害，在内心角落，他嫉妒她的幸福。

编导为了制造新关卡近乎技穷，亚瑟几次提出探索阿瓦隆的计划，遭到集体反对，亚瑟逐渐意识到，关于阿瓦隆，其他人似乎都知道一些自己不知道的，有一个秘密的盟党在阻挠他向这个方向前进。

婚礼后第十年，他决定去找梅林。


End file.
